This Is Real, This Is Me
by LovePeetaM
Summary: what happens if Mitchie doesn't lie about her mom and her identity? will she win final jams? will shane see the real her? will tess see how she acts and get a taste of her own medicine? find out here
1. The News

_Chapter 1: The News_

Narrator's POV:

"Mitchie! Up! Don't want to be late for your last day of school." Mrs. Torres yelled up to her daughter. Mitchie was a young independent girl that was about the age 13. She loved to write and record her own songs. Her Mom, Connie, was a caterer and her Dad owned a hardware store.

Mitchie popped in her recorded CD into her laptop and music that she wrote began to play. She leaped out of bed with a huge smile on her face. _This is going to be MY summer! _She thought this as she walked into her closet.

Just minutes later she came back out with a dark shade of periwinkle as a T-Shirt and a dark pair of jeans. Mitchie sat down at her dresser and began playing with her hair, makeup, and shades. She decided that she'd leave her hair down and keep a natural look with no shades at all. Mitchie grabbed her book bag and took a meaningful glance at her booklet of her written songs. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and headed downstairs to have some of her Mom's scrambled eggs.

"Oh, Hot Tunes. Turn it up please," she gestured to her Mom. Her Dad was already down and fixing up the shop.

"Popstar, Shane Gray has completely lost it after storming off the set of Connect 3's new music video. Turns out that with that stunt he could cause them the rest of their record deal. The rest of the band, Nate and Jason are fed up. Signs are clear that Shane Gray needs to clean up his act, and to give him time to do so, the Connect 3 summer tour has been cancelled." A news reporter on Hot Tunes explained the tragedy of the band.

"What's his problem? That boy's got everything!" Connie pointed out.

"Except a clue." Mitchie chimed in. "By the way yummy breakfast, you should definitely add this to your catering menu."

"Look what I found in the crisper. A Camp Rock brochure, or another one should I say." Connie said.

Mitchie just sat there with a big smile on her face just hoping of what her Mom would say next.

"Sweetie. I know you really want to go to this camp but we just can't swing it right now. With your Dad expanding the shop and my catering business taking a sky rocket. I'm so sorry." Connie explained. This brought Mitchie down. Way down.

"Got to run. Don't want to be late for the last day of school," she mentioned sadly.

-- Mitchie's at her locker, grabbing her things --

"Hey Mitchie! Guess who got an A in AP Idioma? Me! Again!" Mitchie's best friend Sierra greeted. "And let me be the first to say, Jhin Jya Jhee Mitchie. It means, Happy summer Mitchie." Mitchie just smiled. "So how'd it go this morning?" she asked.

"It didn't. Camp Rock is a no-go." Mitchie responded.

"But anyone who wants to be someone in music has to…which you already know. Sorry." Sierra replied. "So what are you going to do this summer?" Mitchie just shrugged her shoulders as the bell for 4th period rang.

-- After Mitchie works as a waitress --

"So how was work?" Mr. Torres asked.

"You know Barney's. We serve burgers with the Barney smile." Mitchie answered sarcastically.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore. Tell her." Mr. Torres pleaded his wife.

"Well honey she just got home." Connie spoke.

"Tell me what?" Mitchie wondered.

"Okay. Drum roll…" Connie began.

"Mom." Mitchie interrupted.

"Alright. You're going to Camp Rock! Well we're going," she finished explaining.

"What?" Mitchie asked in shock.

"Connie's catering service is going camping! Business is slow in the summer and this is a way to pick business back up again! So you get to go to camp at a discounted rate." Connie answered.

"Um, thank you! Thank you like a million times!" Mitchie thanked, obviously. She gave both of her parents a great big hug.

"But you have to help out in the kitchen." Connie quickly added.

Mitchie ran inside and grabbed the phone. She quickly called Sierra.

"Hey Mitchie." Sierra replied.

"I'm going to Camp Rock!" Mitchie blurted out.

"Really? How?" Sierra asked curiously.

"My Mom's catering service is the cooking for the camp so I get to go at a discounted rate." Mitchie explained.

"I can't believe you're going! It's like a dream come true. Well I have to run but can't wait to see you at school. You have to tell me all about it." Sierra said.

"Definitely." Mitchie answered as Sierra hung up.

Mitchie sat down on her bed with a giant smile on her face. She rested her head on her frilly pillow and looked at her songs. Just then she thought of a new one and began working at it. She went straight to her key board.

_This is real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me._

She worked at this song for hours and hours on end until she finally found its perfection in an acoustic version.

**A/N: okay yeah this one's almost exactly like the first couple of scene's in CAMP ROCK which by the way was a very awesome movie but it's supposed to be that way… i may have added a little bit more detail and an added scene at the end there to add a little more teenage girl reaction that the movie didn't really need but the scene i added makes more sense towards the end of the story…read on even if you have seen the movie, it will change up a bit with a great crescendo (gradually increases) at the end.**


	2. The First Day

_Chapter 2: The First Day_

Mitchie's POV:

"OMG. We're here!" It was the first day of camp and I was so excited to get around to the fresh air, the newly branched leaves, and the amazing music that we began to hear from all over the place.

"Excited much?" We drove down in my Mom's catering truck with all the food ingredients that we were going to need for the next 8 weeks.

"A little. Okay! Yes! Major!" I blurted out. "Whoa!" For the first time in my life I saw Tess Tyler. I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked someone who belonged anywhere she went. With her dark blue sheik top and white pants with her sparkly-silver sandals and her golden necklaces. All that match her perfectly blond hair and dark black, movie-star shades.

"Alright. Lets get settled in." Connie suggested as we entered our cabin.

"Settled!" I ran off to the Jamz meeting that every camp rocker had to go to. I ended up there early but there were already a lot of people standing around.

There was a drummer, banging on all of the suitcases, in front of me as I walked around but as he left. I turned around and walked backwards, right into Tess Tyler.

"I'm so sorry. It was my fault." I apologized.

"Of course it was." Tess wasn't your average girl like me but she had a little spice to her personality.

"That's Tess Tyler, the Diva of Camp Rock. Her Mom is T.J. Tyler," someone informed me. "Hi. I'm Caitlyn. Camp Rocker today, top selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out." Caitlyn introduced herself. She set up some rhythm patterns on her laptop.

"Cool. I'm Mitchie." I introduced myself just as the camp counselor was about to speak.

"Alright all you camp rockers. I am Jeanie" she began.

"Hi Jeanie!" we all sang.

"A little pitchy but we'll fix that. This year you're going to find a music style that fits you, be who you really want to be, and most importantly, have FUN!" she yelled. "Okay. We are having something new this year at Camp Rock that we've never done before. Drum roll please?" Jeanie said. "A celebrity camp counselor!"

Shane's POV:

Okay, so my band members Nate and Jason thought it would be funny to send me back to some camp for the summer to recollect. Great! "I don't want to waist my summer at some camp." I complained.

"Hey man, we used to love this place. And you get to see your Uncle Brown again." Nate pointed out. Nate was the out-going, goal-oriented type of guy.

"Yeah, Camp Rock was where Connect 3, connected." Jason added. Jason was a nut ball and could be very clueless at times.

"Lately you've been a pushover and the label has a problem with that, which means we have a problem with that." Nate said to me.

"Actually, I don't have a problem with that," Nate gave Jason a 'huh?' look, "We have a problem with that." Jason quoted.

"Look, Uncle Brown or not, I'm not going to enjoy this." I snapped.

"Get outside, smell the fresh air, get a tan." Nate suggested. I just shook my head with my six string on my back. "Oh, bye the way. We told the label that you'd record a song with the winner of Final Jamz." Nate quickly added.

"What?!" This was going to be the worst summer of my life. Nate waved goodbye with a smile.

I looked around to find Uncle Brown. "Shane!" I heard him call, "Hey buddy!" I just walked right past him, not saying a word.

"Hi." I finally answered.

"I'm so glad you could come. We need all the help we can get," my Uncle said. I just gave him a small smile.

"What classes?" I asked him, "If I'm going to teach classes shouldn't I know which classes?"

"Hip hop class 2 and Melody class 4," he answered.

"You better get some rest, superstar. You've got a long 8 weeks ahead of you, starting tomorrow." Uncle Brown teased.

Mitchie's POV:

I rushed through the kitchen doors to help my Mom with the burgers. "I can't believe that Shane Gray is one of the camp counselors here." I mentioned.

"Really? Maybe that boy will change. He better, and soon." Connie responded. "Here, I'll take over. You go get some lunch," she ordered me.

I walked into the cafeteria with a smile. Suddenly, I noticed all the people that were already getting lunch. _Maybe I should go around. _I thought.

As I went around and got my lunch, I noticed Caitlyn with a couple of other people as well.

"Oh, Mitchie!" she called over, "This is Lola Scott." Lola was very tall and had a spunky choice of clothes.

"Up next, Lola Scott!" We were also doing a Jamz: Open Mic during lunch. Lola began singing her original, What It Takes.

"Wow! She's amazing!" I commented to Caitlyn.

"She should be her mom's on Broadway." Caitlyn said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah but people here don't care about that. It's all about the bling." She referred to money, "That's why Tess, over there, runs this camp."

"Great." I replied. Just then Tess ran into me or, according to her, I ran into her.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You must be new. I'm Tess Tyler, daughter of T.J. Tyler," she introduced.

"Yeah, I know. Wow, I love your mom." I said.

"Of course you do." She didn't even bother mentioning her friends names.

"What does your dad do?" Ella piped up.

"He owns a hardware store." I answered. They just walked away as if I were a nobody. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down with Caitlyn and Lola.

"So, do you sing?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yeah, kind of." I responded, scarfing down my noodles.

"Are you any good?" Caitlyn questioned again.

"I don't know." I answered.

"One other thing to know about Tess, she absolutely hates competition because with her there's only one winner, herself. I was friends with Tess. Beware, she can make you feel so important but you can be important if you just act as yourself." Caitlyn advised.

"Thanks for the information." I thanked.

Later that day I went to my class, Melody class 4. Everyone was rocking around and singing. My heaven.

"If the class is a'rockin' I'm a'glad I came knockin'" Brown said. Brown was the founder and owner of the class. He was also a counselor. We all laughed. "Okay, so who wants to sing first?" Everyone's hand went up and high except for mine. "Eenie, meenie, minie, you." His finger pointed to me.

"Me?" I questioned nervously.

"Can't argue with the finger." Brown replied.

"Um, okay." I began singing.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never endi…_

… He interrupted me, "Okay, I know you're singing a solo but it's so low, I can't hear you," he joked. Some of my classmates giggled as a response to his joke.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can think of anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

I finished. "Is that an original?" Brown asked me, swinging his arm over my shoulder so that our backs faced the rest of the class.

"Well, yeah, it's mine but," I began.

"No, it's good." He shook my hand and that triggered Tess.

With the satisfaction of the rest of the class, it gave me confidence.

**A/N: did you enjoy it. a little bit more changes but will mitchie come out of her shell, fully? maybe, maybe not…read on for more camp rockness!! the movie was amazing comment if you like the story so far, please…your comments seriously help me, bad or good. both encourage me in a way. check out my other stories too, most are under a cinderella story so…yeah…READ CUZ IT'S GOOD 4 U!!**


	3. A New Voice

_Chapter 3: A New Voice_

"Okay, so even though you don't have the right bling, you should sing back-up. You'd be, perfect, and we never let anyone in our group but you? A must." Tess said to me after class.

"Thanks but I think I'll stick to solo for the Final Jamz." I responded.

"Solo at your first year of Final Jamz? Wow, that's pretty bold and brave of you. I mean I know how nervous I'd get singing in front of all those people like that." She was trying to pull me in but I wouldn't fall for it. I remembered what Caitlyn said.

"_She absolutely hates competition because with her there's only one winner, herself. Beware, she can make you feel so important but you can be important if you just act as yourself."_

I sighed. "Like what?" I asked, referring back to reality.

"You've never sang in front of an audience? Wow, you are brave," she commented.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here before you break down and except. You don't want to be making that mistake." Caitlyn appeared from behind me with her books.

"Thanks for that." I said to her. We walked back to my cabin.

"So, you're the cook's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, sadly. Not much of a scoring point but it's the only way I could come." I answered.

"I heard you sing earlier and you are amazing." Caitlyn complimented. "Do you write your own songs?"

"Yeah, I'm working on one right now. I'm still perfecting it if it were to ever go on an album of mine." I responded with a smile.

"Can, I hear it?" she stuttered.

"Well, I get pretty nervous in front of large crowds. I'm not exactly the outgoing popular one in my school." I continued.

"Come on. I won't laugh, you're good," she complimented again.

"Okay, I guess."

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

Caitlyn nodded along to the beat and she began working her fingers.

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know, to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

I only sang a part of the song so I wouldn't waist my voice. "There."

"You know, with your voice and my technology we could possibly win Final Jamz and beat Tess at her own game. What do you say?" Caitlyn suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe we could do a song for the first Camp Fire Jamz too." I added.

"Well, what's the one you sang earlier?" she asked.

"Um, the song's called 'Who Will I Be?" Would you like me to sing that one, the full song?" I questioned so that I could satisfy her needs.

"Let's hear it," she responded.

I took a couple of deep breaths and began singing.

_How to choose, who to be_

_Well let's see, there's so many choices now_

_Make it dark, be a movie star_

_In my head are voices_

_Why not, try everything_

_Why stop, reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life and now's the time_

_Who will I be, it's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be, yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can think of anyone I know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_If I decide, I'm the girl_

_To change the world_

_I can do it anytime_

_Opportunity, right in front of me_

_And the choice is all mine_

_Why not, try everything_

_Why stop, reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life and now's the time_

_Who will I be, it's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be, yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can think of anyone I know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna find the who I am inside_

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna show the, the way that I can shine_

_Who will I be, it's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be, yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can think of anyone I know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

I finished with a smile on my face, noticing that Caitlyn had her mouth wide-open.

"We should definitely do that one for the Camp Fire Jamz." Caitlyn said.

"Hey Mitchie and…" Mom walked in on us, "Forgive me, but I don't think we've met yet."

"Mom, this is Caitlyn. She produces music through her laptop." I introduced her.

"Oh, well. It's good to meet you Caitlyn." Mom responded. "So, what are you girls working on?"

"Our Camp Fire Jamz, song. We're going to perform." I replied.

"That's great sweetie!" Mom announced. "Alright, well I have to get back to my cooking."

"Yeah, we should get back to our working." I said. Caitlyn was working on her laptop.

"Check this out. What if we do this to match your voice?" She showed me an example of a rhythmic beat.

"Love it!" I complimented, "Play it again." She played it over again and I began to sing the chorus.

_Who will I be, it's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be, yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can think of anyone I know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

"We should change it up though for each verse and the bridge." I suggested.

"Well what about this for the bridge?" Caitlyn played a different music pattern. I thoroughly rehearsed the bridge in my head.

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna find the who I am inside_

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna show the, the way that I can shine_

"Sounds great." I complimented.

"Well I should get back to my cabin. I'll keep working on those beats and you keep working on your singing. Check yah later!" Caitlyn headed out of my cabin with her laptop and a happy smile on her face.

I sat down on my Mom's cabin-bed and sighed.

**A/N: will she impress those at the CAMP FIRE JAMZ? What will Tess say about the competition? what will she do? will she ever meet shane for real? read on**


	4. Popstar Interaction

_Chapter 4: Popstar Interaction_

"Ready for Hip Hop class 2?" Caitlyn asked me. We had every class together so we decided we'd better stay together in case Tess tried to manipulate me again.

I hadn't realized that I stuck my foot out, far enough for Tess to trip just a tiny bit. "Uh!" she grunted.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. It always seemed as if I was always hurting her or apologizing to her.

"Look, amateur. You maybe a good singer, but I am going to take you down. So far that you won't even see the slightest bit of daylight. Stay out of my way." Tess warned.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." I murmured to Caitlyn.

"Well, she's too much of a jerk to even deserve to win." Caitlyn said that loud enough so that everyone around us heard it.

Tess had walked by with her lunch, noodles again. She had dumped a little on Caitlyn. "Okay, that was on purpose!" Caitlyn spoke.

"Does it matter? Anything would make that outfit look better." Tess snapped.

"Tess! Stop treating us like this. We don't deserve this much pain and torment." I explained to her with anger. I was sick and tired of her treating everyone like dirt.

"Well. Stick up for your friend but I'm still the better singer and the stronger person," she responded with a snarl.

I headed into the kitchen for work after that episode and before my Hip Hop class 2 class.

"Hi Mom." I greeted.

"Hey. The last batch of cookies is in the oven. You can clean up after. I'm going to take this batch down to the storage room," she ordered politely.

"Alright." She left the room and I stayed, alone. I crouched down to put on the chef's hat when someone walked in.

"Hello?!" It was Shane. I made little noise, "I can hear you."

I came up from behind the counter.

"Wow. Do you work here?" he asked. This was our first interface and the beginning of the conversation we would encounter.

"Uh…uh," I stuttered, "Yes."

"You really get into your work." He paused for a little, staring at my face that was covered in flour. "Well, I'm Shane. Of course no one in the kitchen knows that." Shane said. "What? My manager sent over my list of allergies and since I couldn't even go near my breakfast or lunch…can I just talk to whoever's in charge here?"

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"And you are?" he demanded.

"A person! And there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it." I explained.

"Look, can I talk to the manager, because my allergies can change my behavior." Shane explained.

"No one else sees that Shane. You're being a jerk." I announced to his awareness. I suspected that no one had ever had the courage to say that to his face because his attitude completely changed.

"Oh, well. I'll just have my manager send it over again." Shane said in a nicer tone. He began to walk to the door.

"Eh-hem." I coughed.

"Thank you?" he asked correctly.

"Much better." I replied.

After that intriguing conversation I headed to my next class. Shane didn't see who I really was, thank goodness.

Shane's POV:

My summer here has started to change. This one girl in the kitchen just completely turned my moment around. I still haven't talked to Nate or Jason since yesterday. Just then Uncle Brown walked up to me.

"I'm giving you something special, Shane." Uncle Brown began.

"The rest of the summer away from this silly little camp?" I asked.

"No, a chaperon," he responded.

"Why do I need a chaperon?" I snapped.

"Well, since you missed your class yesterday." Brown answered.

"I did not sign up for this. Seriously, get my agent on the phone." I told him.

"Get my agent on the phone. What happened to you Shane? What happened to the kid that just loved music?" he asked.

"He grew up." I replied proudly.

"Big whoop! In there Shane, in there. Stop thinking it's all about you." Brown announced. Jeez people at this camp weren't the loving servants and pretending public that I'm used to.

"In my world, it is."

"Oh look, you're in my world now. And in my world you're considered an instructor. That means you have to instruct. Starting with Hip Hop class 2," he ordered.

I just crossed my arms and watched him walk away.

Mitchie's POV:

I walked into my classroom with Caitlyn. "Guess what?" she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Shane Gray is teaching this class." Caitlyn finally answered. We sat on the floor and stretched.

"Everyone grab a microphone and a hat. Follow me if you can. Hurry!" Shane ordered. I rushed to the hat bucket to follow his orders.

Shane started to break dance and do moves that none of us new. We tried to follow but it was harder than any of us would've expected.

"Across the floor," he demanded. Everyone followed his order. We started all dancing and eventually ended up in unison.

We danced to the beat of the song for a little while, copying his every move. Then 'the drummer' bumped into Tess. She crossed her arms saying, "Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum."

Shane just looked at him and helped him up off the floor. "You're a drummer?"

The drummer pulled out his drumsticks and banged them against the wooden floor.

"Dude, you're a drummer. The rhythm's just in your hands. Now we gotta move the beat from those hands to those feet. Come on." Shane informed. They both left the room for some special help after class. I just stood with a smile on my face. My deed wasn't completely done but it was to change Shane's point of view on life, and it began.

Later that night was the Camp Fire Jamz.

Caitlyn and I were setting up while Tess was doing her song, Too Cool. For her, it made sense.

"She is a good singer." I told Caitlyn.

"Mitchie. Snap out of it." Caitlyn warned before I got too into her music.

"Right. But we are so better." I quickly added for cover.

"Good, you're here in reality," she joked.

"Up next, give it up for Caitlyn Granger and Mitchie Torres." We were introduced. I was wearing a lavender and magenta patterned T-shit with light jeans and a butterfly belt with my leather boots to match.

"Ready?" Caitlyn mouthed to me. I gave her the signal. She started to play a little bit of the music. I got intensely nervous. Now was my cue.

_How to choose, who to be_

_Well let's see, there's so many choices now_

_Make it dark, be a movie star_

_In my head are voices_

_Why not, try everything_

_Why stop, reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life and now's the time_

_Who will I be, it's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be, yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can think of anyone I know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_Yeah yeah_

_If I decide, I'm the girl_

_To change the world_

_I can do it anytime_

_Opportunity, right in front of me_

_And the choice is all mine_

_Why not, try everything_

_Why stop, reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life and now's the time_

_Who will I be, it's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be, yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can think of anyone I know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna find the who I am inside_

_Who will I be?_

_I wanna show the, the way that I can shine_

_Who will I be, it's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see, there's nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be, yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can think of anyone I know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_Yeah who will I be?_

_Who will I be?_

As we finished we were awarded a loud applaud and a lot of whistles and shouting. I had a giant smile on my face. Tess's mouth was wide-open in shock on how good I was. She knew that I was going to be some tough competition in the Final Jamz.

"Now she's going to do whatever it takes to get us out of Final Jamz." Caitlyn informed.

I nodded my head for I was still taking deep breaths from all the excitement.

The crowd was still cheering and that showed that I had confidence. Unfortunately, I knew that the Final Jamz audience was going to be way bigger and Shane's record label dealers were going to be there.

"You were amazing." Shane complimented.

"Um, thanks." I answered. We both left each other with a great big grin. Caitlyn high-fived me.

**A/N: a lil spiced up yes but isn't it good? i still left in the parts where shane has convo. w/ mitchie and brown…laa sings: camp rock rules sry keep reading **


	5. Sticking Up

_Chapter 5: Sticking Up_

Shane's POV:

"Okay guys. It's been 3 days, I've showered in cold water, I've looked at a tree, and I need a hair product." I complained.

"I guess it's time to embrace the natural look." Nate said, "No go backs dude."

"Oh, yeah, and while you're there can you make me a birdhouse or something?" Jason asked.

"Okay, one word, payback." I said.

"Um, Shane? That's two words." Jason replied. I hung up with a grunt.

"There he is!" A bunch of teenage girls were sitting on a bunch of steps and began chasing me with their high-pitched screams. I raced away but tripped into a set of bushes next to the Mess Hall. Luckily the girls got on the wrong track and began running the other way, not noticing that I had tripped. It was all silent. But I heard someone. Someone was singing.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

It kind of reminded me of the music I liked, and she sounded like an angel. I got up after the coast was clear of screaming girls. I entered the Mess Hall to see who was playing. "Hello? Who's in here?" I asked. I was too late. She had already left and gone. _Who was that? _Her lyrics ran through my head over and over again.

Later was the Pajama Jamz. I sat on my cabin porch an hour before.

"That's pretty cool," commented my Uncle Brown, "Sounds a lot like your old stuff."

"Yeah I was thinking I could improve, change up the band's sound up a little, you know?" I asked.

"Yup. So are you coming down to the Pajama Jamz?" he asked me.

"Uh, yeah right." I responded.

"Suit yourself. Because you're right, sitting alone, way cooler." That was all he left me with.

"Maybe I should go down. It wouldn't hurt." I thought.

-- An hour later --

Mitchie's POV:

The Pajama Jamz had already started, and I was down there in a green top and bottom with fluffy pink slippers. Next up was Caitlyn. I wasn't going to sing, I was going to save my voice for Final Jamz so we could beat Tess.

Caitlyn began playing and people enjoyed it. I saw Shane enter the area as Caitlyn was playing.

"Hey, Shane likes her too." Ella pointed out to Tess. Tess looked back to see Shane nodding his head and tapping his right foot to the beat.

"Ew! A snake!" Tess suddenly screamed.

"It's okay Tess. It's just the power chord to the sound system." Jeanie explained. Shane just shook his head and left after Tess's little stunt.

Caitlyn stormed off, "You are so full of it!" she yelled at Tess, and she had a right to too.

"What?" Tess asked, seeming like she hadn't done anything wrong.

"You can't stand the fact that people might enjoy what other people do." Caitlyn explained. Tess made a four-way sign on her forehead. "Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"It means whatever major loser." Ella told us.

"Wow Tess, whatever major loser. I mean, everyone knows that's so last year. Well, I guess not everyone." I stuck up for Caitlyn. Tess, Peggy, and Ella marched back to their cabin as I high-fived Caitlyn.

"Burn," everyone else said in a chorus, not completely in unison.

Caitlyn and I headed back to her cabin. "Nice place you got here." She slept with Lola but Lola was still at the Pajama Jamz.

"Thanks, twice," she thanked me.

"No problem." I replied.

She fooled around with her laptop as I practiced my song for Final Jamz.

"We should get some sleep." Caitlyn suggested after about a half an hour. I glimpsed at the clock, it was 10:30 pm, and everyone else was probably asleep.

"Agreed." I agreed. Caitlyn left quietly out the door and into her cabin while I laid out my bed. I took one last look at my newly made song and fell asleep.

**A/N: okay sry this one is very short but im sitting at home on my computer w/ no Internet writing many chapters and it gets boring…and i have writers block so someone give me ideas maybe if i watch the movie again send your thoughts please!! and maybe ill use them w/ a twist**


	6. Author's Random Note

_Chapter 6: Author's Random Note_

Sorry that I haven't been separating the chapters to make it an easy read for you readers but I get bored with no internet. Not to mention the time that I actually don't have to put them up. Soccer, soccer, and more soccer in my life. Not to mention, preparing for my upcoming Jonas Brothers concert that I'm going to. I didn't realize that Demi was the opening-act so I only got a present for the Jonas Brothers, especially Joe because I'm going on his birthday, so now I have to figure out what to get her which I don't get why it shouldn't be a problem because I'm also a girl that's a little younger than her, I think. What do you guys think Demi would like as a gift? A special bracelet? Some other type of Jewelry? My Hannah Montana CD that I never listen to? I need suggestions here people.

Okay, my older sister did the stupidest thing this morning. She had Cheerios for breakfast just so everyone knows:

"Look. My cereal spells something!" she screamed with excitement.

"What?" I asked as I ate my bowl of Cheerios.

"Ooooooo," she answered stupidly.

"Lauren, they're Cheerios." I told her.

HAHA!! She's so funny in the mornings. Lauren's my older half-sister so everyone knows but I'm not saying her last name even though it's not the same as mine.

"Reach for something when there's nothing left to hold on to." Yours truly, Meh (m-eh) 7/11/08

When life hands you 3 lemons, chuck them back and yell, "I want the Jonas Brothers!"


	7. He's Changed

_Chapter 7: He's Changed_

Mitchie's POV:

It was morning and I had to help Mom make pancakes for over 200 people. There can only be so much batter. Later that day was the Camp Lakeside Jamz. Tess, Lola, and I were the only ones performing. Caitlyn walked in just as I finished the last batch of pancakes.

"Hey. We need a new song for the Camp Lakeside Jamz today. What'cha got?" she asked me. We went back in to my cabin. It was 6:30 am. Caitlyn could get up really early.

"How about this one?" I began singing.

_Where's is the moment we need the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no caring on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You faking a smile with the copy-you-girl_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no caring on_

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me 'Don't lie'_

_You work out a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_Oh, you had a bad day_

_Well, you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no caring on_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me 'Don't lie'_

_You work out a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_Oh, a hell of a day_

_Sometimes the system goes all unclean_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be, well, all that strong_

_And I'm not wrong, yeah_

_So, where is the passion when you need it the most?_

_Oh, you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Because, you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me 'Don't lie'_

_You work out a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You see what you like_

_And how does it feel?_

_Oh, one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

"What do you think?" I asked Caitlyn.

"Everyone's going to love it." Sadly we didn't know that Tess was standing right outside the door, writing down the lyrics.

Caitlyn and I practiced and practiced with that song that we decided. Finally it was time for Camp Lakeside Jamz.

Lola sang first and her song was amazing though she froze up in the middle of her song.

"Great job." I complimented her.

"Good luck to you guys too," she responded.

Then Tess sang.

_Where's is the moment we need the most?_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no caring on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You faking a smile with the copy-you-girl_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no caring on_

_Because you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me 'Don't lie'_

_You work out a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_Oh, you had a bad day_

_Well, you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no caring on_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me 'Don't lie'_

_You work out a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down_

_And you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_Oh, a hell of a day_

_Sometimes the system goes all unclean_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be, well, all that strong_

_And I'm not wrong, yeah_

_So, where is the passion when you need it the most?_

_Oh, you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Because, you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me 'Don't lie'_

_You work out a smile_

_And you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You see what you like_

_And how does it feel?_

_Oh, one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

"She stole our song!" Caitlyn notified.

"I know. But we shouldn't sink down to her level. I have an idea. You keep doing the same stuff but at a bit of a faster beat. I'll sing something else." I suggested.

"But what if my beats don't fit with your song?" Caitlyn doubted.

"Don't worry. They won't." I grabbed a microphone and Caitlyn took her place.

"Whoa!" There were a lot more people than when I sang in front of my Melody 4 class. Of course Final Jamz was going to be way bigger and Caitlyn and I had already signed up so I was going to have to get used to performing in front of crowds.

Caitlyn began playing but I was speechless. "Mitchie, you can do it!" she coached me. I looked back at her and nodded with a smile.

_We're done_

_But it's not over_

_We'll start it again_

_After the end of the day_

_It keeps getting better_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll do it together_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_You know_

_It's your time to move_

_It's my time to move_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Let go_

_Leave it all behind_

_Your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_Why would we want to_

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will across again in time_

_It's never the same tomorrow_

_And tomorrow's never clear_

_So come on, come on, you know_

_Our time, our time is here_

_We know_

_But we're not certain_

_How can we be_

_How can we see what's ahead_

_The road keeps on turning_

_And all we can do_

_Is travel each day to the next_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_You know_

_It's your time to move_

_It's my time to move_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Let go_

_Leave it all behind_

_Your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_Why would we want to_

_Let's go where we got to_

_Our paths will across again in time_

_It's never the same tomorrow_

_And tomorrow's never clear_

_So come on, come on, you know_

_Our time, our time is here_

_Yeah_

_Gone are the days of summer_

_We couldn't change it if we tried_

_So come on_

_Come on, come on,_

_Come on, Come on,_

_Come on_

_So come on, come on, you know_

_Our time ... our time is here_

_Yeah, oh_

The crowd went wild. I saw Tess's mouth drop open.

"Okay?! How could you still have done better after I took your song?" she questioned with anger.

"Because I can improvise and I don't sink low to your level." I said to her with attitude.

"She's going to have you beat in the Final Jamz if she's this good." Ella said to Tess, which was very audible to Caitlyn and I.

Narrator's POV:

Later that day after Mitchie creamed Tess in the Camp Lakeside Jamz, she bumped into Shane while heading back to the kitchen with a whole box of chips.

Shane's POV:

This Mitchie, girl was an amazing singer today in the Camp Lakeside Jamz. She even beat T.J. Tyler's daughter, Tess, who seems to be the queen of this place.

"You hungry?" I asked Mitchie, stopping the box of chips she was holding with my acoustic guitar's case.

"Well, I help out in the kitchen. But you people in the upper classes don't know that." I looked at her shocked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not as rich as some people here." She pointed her finger towards Tess.

"Don't worry about that. Money's whatever." I told her.

"Now that's something strange coming from someone like you," she joked.

"Do you have a minute to spare?" I questioned her, just hoping she would say yes.

"Um," she looked back at the kitchen, "Sure. For you."

"Good." I showed her to a small dock that was surrounded by trees, shrubs, and flowers.

Mitchie's POV:

Shane had taken me somewhere to talk to me or show me something. "So. This is a cool little hideout you got here." I pointed out.

"Yeah. When I went here I would always come down here and work things out. Maybe write some songs down here," he told me. "Listen to this." He pulled out his acoustic guitar out of its case.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one every seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_I've been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time_

_Stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Oh, Next to you_

_And you next to me_

_Oh, I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

He had finished. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You're different than most girls here," he said. "Good different." Shane added.

"Yeah, definitely different." I replied.

"You should probably head back to the kitchen before Connie yells at you." He handed me back the big box of chips that I was holding.

"Yeah."

I walked back to the kitchen with a smile on my face. "Hey Mom! How you doing?" I asked her joyfully.

"I'm good. You seem very joyful. Who is he?" She knew that I had talked to a guy and that he seemed to like me as much as I liked him.

"How'd you know?" I questioned her. I began putting chips into bowls.

"A mother can tell. So who is he?" she responded.

"It's Shane!" I blurted out.

"Really? He just doesn't seem like your type, sweetie." Mom replied.

"Yeah but he's changed, Mom." I explained to her. "He's really changed." I whispered again to myself.

**A/N: a little mix there with songs from different artists but i was running short of ideas so i checked my iTunes and just picked them by random. not chosen by favorite though that 3rd one that mitchie sang was...keep readin' on...sry i didn't leav a cliff hanger for this chapter...**


	8. Heart Breaking

_Chapter 8: Heart Breaking_

Narrator's POV:

Weeks went on and the competition grew between Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Tess. Mitchie occasionally passed Shane around the camp with a huge smile and a 'hi' or 'hello' except for when they had the same classes that he taught.

Tess's POV:

"I still can't believe that little squirm still beat me!" I yelled in my cabin. "But how? If she starts a relation with Shane then that means she'll be an easy shoo-in to winning the Final Jamz. I have to stop her from getting with him and stop her from being in Final Jamz. But how?" I thought-out-loud deviously.

Just then, a light bulb went on above my head. "I can get her away from Shane and I can get her out of Final Jamz." I looked over at Peggy and Ella with an evil smile and a plan. They looked back at me strangely. I just nodded in response.

Shane's POV:

That one girl's song kept running through my head.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

I was sitting in a cozy-fresh area next to the Mess Hall, strumming my guitar. Actually it was where I had fallen about a couple of weeks ago when the camp first started. I heard a cat fight going on in the Mess Hall and I decided to check it out.

"Okay. That was on purpose!" Caitlyn yelled at Tess.

"Yeah? It doesn't matter. Anything would make that outfit look better." Tess retorted.

"Guys stop!" Mitchie ordered loudly. "Tess! Just because we're all considered worthless to you and because you're hurt at home doesn't mean that you can hurt others they way you're hurt just to make yourself feel good. Because we're treated like that because of you shows that we're all the better person and I'd take that any day. So you do what you gotta do with your mom but don't make it our business."

Tess had stormed past me with noodles in her hair. "Mitchie? I'm going to screw you and Caitlyn in the Final Jamz so bad that you'll wish you never signed up for this camp." Tess came back in and threatened Mitchie and Caitlyn. I decided to stay out of the diva's way so I wouldn't get hurt too. Mitchie just stared her down, not being afraid of her threat.

"Mitchie are you alright?" I asked her, pulling her aside as everyone left the Mess Hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I gave her a tight hug to show my support.

"Shane!" Uncle Brown yelled from behind me. He gestured me back into his cabin. I looked back at Mitchie and she told me to go and that she'd be fine.

"Guys!" Jason and Nate were sitting there on my bed that I slept on. I gave them both a group hug.

"It hasn't been the same just hugging Nate." Jason stepped in.

"No it really hasn't." Nate replied. "So you ready?" We were going to surprise the camp rockers with a special performance.

"Most, definitely."

"Score! I talked my nephew…into singing us a song!" That was my cue to come out and announce the surprise.

"Hey guys!" I said into the microphone.

"Mates, come on out!" I told Nate and Jason to come out of the cabin and join me in performing.

"This one's new, so tell us what you think." I said.

_It's been on that radio_

_As loud as it can go_

_Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground_

_Say goodbye to all my fears_

_One good song may disappear_

_And nothing in the world can bring me down_

_Hands clapping_

_Hips shaking_

_Heart breaking_

_There's no faking what you feel_

_When you're riding home_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Music_

_Got my six string on my back_

_Don't need anything but that_

_Everything I want is here with me_

_So forget that fancy car_

_I don't need to go that far_

_What's driving me_

_Is following my dreams_

_Yeah_

_Hands clapping_

_Earth shaking_

_Heart breaking_

_There's no faking what you feel_

_When you're on a role_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_I just wanna play my music_

_I can't imagine what it'd be like_

_Without the sounds of all my heroes_

_Singin' all my favorite songs_

_So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul_

_I can hear it_

_Everyday and every night_

_It's the one thing on my mind_

_Music's got control_

_And I'm never letting go_

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long_

Mitchie's POV:

Connect 3 had just finished a new song of theirs and I loved it to be honest. Shane had jumped off stage and I saw Tess talking to him. I stood behind him just to congratulate him but Tess had done something that I thought Shane would never do at this camp. She kissed him and he looked like he enjoyed it. After his moment he turned around and gasped when he saw me looking back at him with tears in my eyes.

"Mitchie I'm really sorry. She did it to me," he began to apologize. I saw Tess smirk and walk away.

"Shane how could you do this to me?" I interrupted, "To us? I thought we were meant to be but I guess I just got lost in my dreams like I have with every single other guy that I've liked." I was talking about my ex-crushes but Shane was the biggest.

"Mitchie…" he started again.

"Don't 'Mitchie' me. What happens what happened. And neither of us can change that so you can just forget me." Caitlyn walked me off as I began sobbing.

"Not here you don't."

**A/N: did u like it?? will mitchie continue performing or will she drown in her dreams? read….**


	9. Final Summer

_Chapter 9: Final Summer_

Mitchie's POV:

It had been days since Shane and I spoke as Final Jamz was coming closer and closer. What Tess had done was wrong. I wasn't even sure if I should enter the Final Jamz now because of what she did and how I felt. "No! I have to take her down!" I thought to myself. Caitlyn and I kept practicing and practicing. We picked out our outfits and I was wearing a red top with cowboy boots and black pants.

5 days until Final Jamz.

Shane wouldn't even look at me during our classes. "So you're all very excited that Final Jamz is coming up, aren't you?" He spoke but he looked directly at me. "So here's some advice. Your image doesn't matter. It's your music. Your music has to be who you really are, or it doesn't mean anything. And I say that with confidence. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor or famous. It matter of what you think of yourself. And that has to show in your music."

A lot of camp rockers took his words to heart. Including me.

3 days until Final Jamz.

Everyone was scrambling around in a rush to prepare. Tess and I were the ones who worked the most diligently on our music.

Final Jamz, tomorrow.

"Get some rest kiddo," my mom told me. But I couldn't go to sleep. I was excited to kick Tess's but tomorrow and teach her a lesson.

-- Hours and hours of sleep –

Final Jamz was today. Caitlyn and I practiced like crazy out by the lake. That was all we did besides me taking a break to help out in the kitchen. Caitlyn helped too to help move things along.

Final Jamz was just starting and there were only 3 runs left. Next was Jordan and Roshon, friends of Lola's.

_Couldn't wait to leave_

_But now I hate to go_

_Last day at camp_

_Packing my bags so slow_

_Made so many friends_

_Why does it have to end?_

_In the end it's a win_

_Because we've grown so close together_

_Remember when we first met?_

_First day?_

_Thinking this would be no fun_

_No way_

_And now it's time to leave_

_But now we wanna stay_

_Hasta la vista_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number_

_I'll call you_

_Promise I won't forget you_

_Hasta la vista_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This is your moment before you go_

_Come now, get up and show them_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_(And I'm gonna do my thing)_

_There's so much inside of me_

_There's so much more_

_I just wanna be_

_All the things I've seen_

_Obviously I'm inspired_

_Got love for all the friendships I've acquired_

_Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey_

_Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey_

_Hasta la vista_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number_

_I'll call you_

_Promise I won't forget you_

_Hasta la vista_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This is your moment before you go_

_Come now, get up and show them_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_Keep doing your thing, thing, thing_

_So hot_

_H-A-S-T-A LA VISTA_

_H-A-S-T-A LA VISTA_

_Hasta la vista_

_I'm gonna say goodbye to you_

_Whatever happens I'll be cool with you_

_Wanna give me your number_

_I'll call you_

_Promise I won't forget you_

_Hasta la vista_

_We'll all be going separate ways_

_Say everything you didn't say_

_This is your moment before you go_

_Come now, get up and show them_

_H-A-S-T-A LA VISTA_

_H-A-S-T-A LA VISTA_

_Hasta La Vista_

Next up was Tess and the 'IT' crew. Whatever 'IT' was.

_Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there_

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Listen the way we feel is not just about you and me  
It's a harmony  
Just give in  
Cause together we'll be brighter than just any star  
A work of art

We'll make the sky bright  
We'll light it, you and I

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

_  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Look at…_

Tess's POV:

The Hasta La Vista crew had just finished their number and I was getting ready for mine. I noticed my mom, T.J. Tyler, in the crowd. I felt joy enter my heart and I knew that I had to do awesome just for her. I began my song, 2 Stars. As I came to the end, I noticed my mom walk off with her phone. I just froze, not knowing what I was doing. I almost tripped onto the judges. Everyone gasped. I was so embarrassed. I had never messed up in my life. I ran off the stage crying in tears, not even finishing the song.

Shane's POV:

We, judges, were in the very back next to the walk way. I wondered how Mitchie was going to take my reaction on her performance. I bowed my head, just listening to the next number,

_I've always been that kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm going to let it show_

_It's time, to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark?_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star?_

_Even though it seems like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

I lifted my head, recognizing the song, the lyrics, the voice. I grabbed the microphone from behind me, just hoping to sing along. I didn't see who the girl was but I knew she was the girl of my dreams.

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

I began singing as I hoped up on stage to greet her. Too my surprise, it was Mitchie. She looked just as shocked as I did but she didn't stop singing.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Shane: You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing_

_Both: Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Everyone clapped and stood with excitement. I kissed Mitchie.

After her number I raced to the microphone in the middle and announced the winner.

"The winner is," I paused, "Mitchie Torres!" Mitchie was shocked that she won.

"And her sweet prize is that she gets to record her song with my nephew, Shane!" Uncle Brown lifted up both of our hands and as soon as he let mine down I handed Mitchie her trophy.

Mitchie's POV:

After I had won Final Jamz, Tess came up to me, "I'm really sorry about what I put you guys through. And Mitchie, don't blame Shane for that kiss it was all me," she confessed.

"Wow. Um, thank you." Caitlyn thanked. Then she went over to go greet her parents while I went over to see Shane.

"I guess you found the girl you were looking for, huh?"

"I should've known she'd be right under my nose." Shane replied. He kissed me again and it was like a dream come true. I won the summer of my life, the boy of my dreams, and great friends.

The End!

**A/N: ps—watch out for a sequel…I luv writing sequels….**


	10. Author's Random Note 2

Dear Readers,

You guys are fantastic! This story hasn't been touched since it was finished three years ago. Well, maybe for a little editing, but that's it. And as of today (1-20-12) there are 26,600 hits. I don't know how this story is _still_ getting viewers, because it hasn't been updated in a while, but I'm glad that it is.

Thank you guys so much.

I'm also adding a personal note in my profile. And the sequel is Who Will I Be. That is, the sequel to this story. Please feel free to check out both the story and my profile for updates.

Shur'tugalEssunan


End file.
